


Tord the Selfie Stick

by DJRainbowMagica



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: selfie sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRainbowMagica/pseuds/DJRainbowMagica
Summary: All Tord had wanted to do was get his dang breakfastinspired by a picture tumblr user nicktoonsunite drew





	

**Author's Note:**

> story was inspired by this picture:  
> http://nicktoonsunite.tumblr.com/post/141649566832/tords-psuedo-bull-horn-hairstyle-wasnt-entirely  
> And a dumb late night conversation with my friends.

All Tord had wanted to do was go to the kitchen, get himself a bowl of cereal, and then proceed to eat that cereal, but nooooooo Tom just had to prevent him from eating his dang breakfast.

Tord had woken up at 8am today, which was later than his usual 6am, and being still too tired despite getting two extra hours sleep he decided to go get some breakfast first before getting dressed. Later Tord realized that he should’ve gotten dressed first, then he wouldn’t be in this ridiculous and stupid position.

Anyway, Tord had gone to the kitchen to get his breakfast and had been momentarily surprised to see Edd, Matt, and Tom already in the kitchen until he remembered that he had woken up much later than usual. Edd had already finished his breakfast and was drinking from a can of cola, Matt was still eating his breakfast, and Tom was just looking at his phone and making some weird faces for some strange reason.

“Mornin’ sunshine lollipops. I see you finally decided to get up,” greeted Tom without looking up from his phone as soon as Tord walked in the kitchen.

“eugh whatever,” replied back Tord who was still too tired and groggy to counter back properly.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect you to sleep in so late. Nothing’s wrong is it?” asked Edd

“Yeah, I was wondering that too,” added Matt.

“No, I’m fine guys. I just ended up oversleepin-Tom what are you doing?! DON’T PICK ME UP! WHAT THE F-, “yelled Tord as he dropped the bowl he was going to put cereal in as he was subsequently picked up by his legs by Tom

“Stop moving and hold still. I need to put my phone in your hair so I can take a selfie. Hey guys come over here and take a selfie with me, “called Tom to Edd and Matt who had stopped doing what they had been doing and were just staring at Tom holding up struggling Tord like he was a selfie stick

“You picked me up just to take a selfie! And why the heck do you need to put your phone in my hair?!”, replied back Tord who was still struggling.

“Because I wanted to take a selfie and we don’t have a selfie stick and this is the one thing I realized your stupid hair style is good for,” replied Tom.

“Says the guy whose hair is all spiked up,” countered back Tord who’d stopped moving and just crossed his arms smugly.

“At least my hair doesn’t look like knock off bullhorns,” said Tom.

“Well- “, started Tord before he was cut off by Edd.

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty. How about we just take the selfie so Tom will put you down Tord, ok?” asked Edd at Tord.

“Fine.” Grumbled both Tord and Tom who were still glaring at each other.

Edd and Matt then gathered around Tom so they could take the selfie that involved Tord being used as a selfie stick. After that was done Tom finally put Tord down who even proceeded to finally go eat his cereal without any more interruptions hopefully. After that day though whenever any of the others needed a selfie stick they immediately just grabbed Tord, though mainly Tom was the one that did it, who eventually stopped complaining about it.

The End


End file.
